Whiskey Lullaby
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Tony Stark X Reader One Shot. Tiny pushed her away with his disloyalty, even though they both loved each other so much. Thepain was just too much for them to bare. Now they sing a Whiskey Lullaby.


Tony Stark X Reader: Whiskey Lullaby (One Shot)

She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget…

I think of her all the time. My _. I think of the night I let Pepper get in the way. _ caught us red handed, I tried to explain, but she left me in my pain. I woke up from another one night stand. My head pounds and she won't leave me to my pain. I open up another bottle of whiskey, pour a shot and leave the bottle by the bed. I slam down the contents of the glass and go out for a drive. The Avengers watched me down my worries in me liquor. They couldn't seem to do anything for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Avenger's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until that night…

The Avenger's watch Tony drown his worries in a bottle. They couldn't help ease his pain. They could only sit and try to comfort as he tried to wash away her memory. Steve looked on with worry, was he well enough to drive? Clint practiced with a fury, worked away his frustration of not being able to help. Natasha cleaned up the left overs of last night's stay. Bruce just stayed in his lab. They couldn't ease the ache in his bleeding heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tony's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees…

I drove by her house, an unfamiliar car was in the drive way. I heard her sweet voice and that of another. I saw their silhouettes in her bedroom window. I couldn't help but think that's where I should have been, instead of him. I drove on back to the tower. My heart breaking a little more. I opened up that bottle of whiskey, and didn't bother with the glass. I drank until I couldn't see, then I drank some more. I couldn't get out of my head, and now I'm taking the toll. I wrote her a note. I'd always love her… even if she never loved me. I drank some more and laid down on my bed. I let the angels take me, far from this Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Avenger's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'. When we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Lalalalalalala, Lalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala, Lalalalalalala…

Natasha screamed when she walked in to wake Tony up. He was face down on his pillow, he was turning pale. They found a note for _. It read "I'll love you till I die". The buried him beneath the willow, where him and _ spent all their time. She was there at the funeral, all she could do was cry. Her heart was a little broken inside. As they laid him down to rest in the Earth, she sang him his whiskey lullaby. They joined in because they knew she really loved him, even when she was with someone else. They watched her leave, to go drink away her tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night…

I went home to drink away my tears, He never knew how much I loved him. He died and I never got to tell him, just how much, leaving him hurt me. I drank and drank away my pain, Natasha watched me through the window. She knew just how bad I missed him. She tried to get me to stop, but my heart just ached a little more. She took me to the tower, where his memory, became more clear. He was walking in the hallways, and he smiled when I looked, but when I looked again, he was gone. I cried and cried, holding onto Steve, while Clint rubbed my back. They put me in a room, that smelled like him. They left me for the night, with a stash, that they didn't know was there. I drank away my pain and held his picture tight.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Avengers P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala…

Steve walked in to wake her, but then he sat down on the ground. _ was on the bed, with her face in the pillow. His picture was in her hands, the glass was broken from how tight she was holding on. They decided to put her next to him under the willow, where they liked to spend most of their time. At the funeral there were those that hated her, and didn't want her next to him. But some of them knew just how much she loved him. And she sang with her lover, a whiskey lullaby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flew up with the angels and met my lover true. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I'll never stop loving you."

Lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala…


End file.
